


A glitch in time

by Julibellule



Series: Take me to your leader [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Planet, Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Making Out, Multi, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Prime universe, Prison, Time Loop, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, countryside, felspoon, morning hard on, scary shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Rose is caught in a temporal loop. Thank God, the Doctors are temporal experts
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Take me to your leader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742656
Kudos: 16





	1. Take me to your leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (M)  
>  **Ten, Tentoo, Donna, and Rose visit Felspoon**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo- >Rose), Morning Hard On (Tentoo) Voyeurism (Ten->Tentoo&Rose) Arousal (Tentoo)_

"Felspoon it is then!" The Doctor in brown started jabbing on the console with an uncontrollable smile and a springy quality to his every move. The Doctor in blue followed with Donna. The three of them caught in a dance, swaying to the wheezing and grindings of the time rotor. Rose watched them with pride as she held tight on the console, an open smile on her face.

She was back! Oh yes she was. The Doctor in blue pinned her body against the console as he tried to reach a lever. His arms wasn't long enough so he took her left arm to put her own hand on it. Rose grinned at him and he returned it with a wink. A moment later, the Time Lord Doctor did the same grabbing her right hand with his and gently making her push a green button.

His whole body was pressed against her back so she couldn't see his face when he whispered with a saucy voice in her ear, "Press this down for me, and hold it right there." Rose shivered. She was having a very strong sense of déjà vu. And then the Doctor was gone. When the Tardis stopped, the Doctor in blue came next to her and lifted the arm that was still holding down the green button.

He looked at her with a meaningful smile and a raised eyebrow. The part-human Doctor nodded towards the door and Rose felt the excitement fill her every cell. Finally, they were traveling again, exploring new alien soils and marveling at new and unknown -to her- landscape. She strode towards the doors, pushing everyone away. "My turn. Let me go first."

The Doctor in brown laughed. Rose opened the doors in a hurry, than blinked happily at the sight in front of her. A clear blue sky, lush colorful vegetation, the sun getting ready to set on swaying mountains, and barrels of a dozen guns... Barrels of a dozen guns?! "Really Doctors?" Rose turned around, exasperated. The Doctor in brown grabbed both her shoulder and pulled her behind him.

"I thought Felspoon was inhabited?!" He asked the men holding the guns.

"Our people have been living here for a thousand generations." A woman holding the gun pointing at Rose's back answered. "Maybe you are mistaken with Felspoon's twin planet who can't be colonized because of a strange curse that affects the brains of everything who has one."

A man on the Time Lord's side snickered. "Maybe you could go over there without any problem." He laughed again. "Do you have a brain, sir?"

"I am feeling quite offended," the Doctor in brown retorted, "I do have a brain, in fact.."

"Come on now, move!" The woman interrupted his answer and pointed the way. They all started to walk, the four prisoners keeping their hands in the air and Rose had another strong sense of déjà vu that grabbed her in the guts and filled her with dread. As if she's been here before, as if there was something important she must not forget to do.

"May I ask why we are being arrested?" The part-human Doctor broke the silence.

"You are outsiders," the woman answered, "this is reason enough. Felspoon is not an easy part of space to reach since it is surrounded by the Black-eyed Nebula. We can't be too cautious."

"Great." Rose said. And then she smiled. "Take me to your leader!"

*

Rose woke up with a small cry and a gasp, stuck under a pile of limbs. It took her some time to understand where she was as her dream dissipated. It was always the same dream; darkness. A damp and suffocating darkness that tasted like cinders and death seeping into her skin and bones. She was always left with the sensation that some pernicious entity was trying to take hold of her soul.

Her heart was beating hard against her ribs as if it was still trying to fight off the intrusion. Rose took a deep breath and looked around. She was still in the cell at Felspoon’s local police station. The light of morning was shining between the locked window. She was laying on her back, squeezed on a small cot, between the part-human Doctor and Donna who were both snoring softly in her ears.

Most of their limbs tangled above her. Her eyes were searching for the Time Lord. She still felt the pressure of her dream echoing in her mind, but when her gaze met his, the anguish dissipated. He had lifted his head from his project to check on her. Glasses dangling on the tip of his nose and sonic in hand, he mouthed, “‘you alright?” Rose nodded and swallowed.

The room was a bit more pleasant in the sunlight. The sun had already set when they were tossed in this prison cell about eight hours ago. The Doctors didn’t seem worried at all about their predicament, and since the three humans haven’t slept in a long time, they were all knackered. And the small cot had to do. It actually felt pretty good to be cuddled between people she trusted.

The Doctor and Rose were still watching each other when the Doctor beside her cuddled closer, grabbed her right breast firmly, and rocked his hips against her. “Rose..” he mumbled in his sleep. The Time Lord snickered and brought his attention back to the piece of technology in his hands. Rose smiled. In all the times she found herself snuggled against the Doctor as they both slept, he never woke up with a hard on in the morning.

This new part-human, part-Time Lord metacrisis would bring a whole new dynamic to their sex life. She spared a look towards the Time Lord, knowing full well his attention was still on her, even though he pretended to be absorbed in his project. She turned around, face to face with the sleeping Doctor, and returned the movement. The Doctor in blue groaned and rocked his hips once more, loving the friction she offered.

She drew his lips between hers, softly caressing his cheek with her right hand. “Hm.. Rose.” He repeated opening one eye, then the other. She squealed when he rolled over her and deepened the kiss, begging her tongue to dance with his. Rose couldn’t believe she was back in his arms, back at kissing him. If the setting was better, he would probably make love to her right now.

She missed him so much. God, he was so good with his tongue. She grabbed his bum with both hands, amplifying his movements against her. She wanted him so bad right now, but it wasn’t the right place, nor the right audience. Then, Rose remembered the Time Lord, a few feet away from them. How will they make this work? There were two of them now.

Was she allowed to snog one of him when the other wasn't participating in the snogging? Rose wasn't sure and a bit scared that he wouldn’t approve. That _them_ doing _this_ without _him_ would hurt his feelings. They haven’t really talked about where their relationship was going and what they would do now that there were two of him.

She broke the kiss to see if the Time Lord was upset, and caught him jerking his head back down pretending he wasn’t watching. Though, he couldn’t hide the smile that spread on his face at being caught peeking, and that smile was all the approbation Rose needed. She was free to do has she seemed fit with the both of them. This was so thrilling.

“Do you still have my toothbrush?” Rose asked the Doctor on top of her.

“Yeah.” He laid down beside her and fumbled in his trouser pockets. Rose felt so giddy. She couldn’t wait for this new life, with two Doctors to start. Oh what fun! She laughed when he made a face, bending awkwardly to push his arm further in, his tongue peeking out and his eyebrows twisting in concentration. He was such a dork. “Ha!” Came out both the toothbrush and the toothpaste.

“Ta!” Rose grabbed them and meant to get up but he stopped her.

“You really leaving me like this?” His pout was a mix of horror and pleading. “I’ve never had a morning hard on before.”

“Me neither,” Rose laughed. Then she took pity and kissed him, caressing his sideburns.“’M not gonna make love to you for the first time in three years in a dingy prison cell while sharing a bed with Donna.”

“And thank God for that.” Donna sat at the edge of the cot and stretched, yawning widely. Rose gave one last quick kiss on the part-human Doctor’s cheek and started brushing her teeth as she got up. She spat in the sink nearby and rinsed her mouth when she was done. “Are we getting out of here soon?” Donna asked loudly to no one in particular.

Rose looked through the bars of the cell doors but nothing seemed to be moving outside. “They are probably still assessing how dangerous we can be to them.” The Doctor still laying on the cot said. “Once they’ll see that we pose no threat, they will let us be.” Rose went to see what the Time Lord was working on and as she walked towards him, she felt a very strange attraction, it was almost physical.

She knew she needed to stay with him, whatever might happen. She cleared her throat and moved a piece of metal with the tip of her index finger. She didn't understand all the bits of mechanic in his hands, but she noticed how he’s been examining her since she woke up and she wanted to know why. “Hey,” he said as she approached him, “come here.”

He sat back to make room for Rose on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him, their lips and tongue mingling for a few moments. Yeah. It felt so good to be back. “You taste different.” She smiled against his lips.

“Yeah?” He smiled too and kissed her again. “You taste like toothpaste.” She laughed and he changed the subject, “What was your dream about?” Rose felt the cold fingers of dread against her back as she remembered her dream. She hid her shivers against the Doctor’s body, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Oh you know, the usual, things that goes bump in the night. I’ve seen my fair share of monsters since I’ve started traveling with you.”

The Doctor held her tighter. “Do you want me to ask the Tardis to lessen their recurrence?”

“Nah, ’m fine.” She answered. “Nightmares are important, help us cope and assimilate.”

“If you say so.” The Doctor inhale sharply. “Tell me if you ever need anything done about it.” Rose could see the Doctor’s worry, he probably felt it too. Something was wrong with her. She knew it, deep inside, but wasn't ready to admit it yet. He didn’t push further, though, and Rose loved him for it. A strong instinct told her she should stick with him at all cost.

And an hour or two later, they were out in the open air. The magistrate having decided they didn’t pose a threat.


	2. Don't you see it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (T)  
>  **Rose visits the floating mountains with Tentoo**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Scary Shadows (Rose)_

Rose was leaning against a wooden fence. The fence protecting them from falling into the steep edge of a ravine. On the other side of said ravine, she could admire the mountains of Felspoon swaying in the wind. “It’s beautiful.” She said. The rumbling sound of the moving rocks brought a mystical magic to the view. The wind that made the mountains dance a few moments ago was now making her own hair dance.

And the thought of it made her feel special. As if everything was connected in a way. As if all of this was meant to be. “It is. Beautiful!” The part-human Doctor answered. Rose then notice he was watching her instead of the mountains and she laughed, pushing him with her shoulder. This was the corniest of clichés.

“Stop looking at me like that!”

He laughed, “What? Like you’re almost as beautiful as those mountains?”

“Almost?” Rose faked an offended sigh.

“Yeah well, look at them,” he pointed toward the horizon. “They are pretty exceptional.”

“True.” She nodded then they admire the view in silence for a few minutes. Rose’s heart was beating a bit faster than usual. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the events that happened in the last few days. How she found him again.. both of him. She smiled. “How is it gonna work then?” She turned to him, “the three of us.. together? Having more than one partner is that a thing?”

He snorted. “Well it depends where in the universe you’re at, but, yeah, most species allows polygamy and there is a lot of polyams in most part of the universe. Your Earth is one of the few places that still practice full monogamy. It’s cute. You’re like the emperor penguins of the universe.”

“What?” Rose frowns trying to understand. “So in most place in the universe everyone shag everyone and it doesn’t matter?”

“You’re talking about sex, there, Rose. I’m talking about loving, lasting, healthy relationships.” Rose’s heart felt like exploding. She was so in love with the man, and how he had this ability to expand her universe. “Even on your time on Earth everyone shags everyone, monogamy or polygamy as nothing to do with that.”

Rose nodded. “Yeah well, the only experience humans had with polygamy, that I know of, are those harems with one men and tons of women that are either slaves or practically brainwashed, or sect-like communes in the 60s with the hippies. ’S not the best of way to understand polygamy.”

“No, it’s not.” He smiled at her lovingly. “Those are examples of relationships based on possession and jealousy or on laxity and disengagement. Don’t worry, the human race will grow to learn that there is not one way to love, there are no rules when it comes to love. Only knowing yourself, your own values, your needs, what attracts you and find someone who will bring it to you and respect it. It has nothing to do with anyone else but yourself, the people involved in the relationship, and the trials each of you wish to experience.”

Rose took a few steps toward him with a saucy grin. “Well, I’d really like to experience both of you.. soon!” She watched his lips and he did the same with hers. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have them both. The Doctor leaned down to kiss her, but Rose stopped him when her attention was pulled elsewhere. There, in the sky, was a darkness.

Rose started to panic. It was the same darkness as in her nightmare. A cloud, black as night growing above the mountains. “Rose what is it?” The Doctor turned to see what she was looking at.

“Don’t you see it?” She pointed, terrified. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was an unknown monster she only ever encountered in her worst dreams.

“I don’t see a thing Rose, what is it?” Her panic was contagious, especially since Rose didn’t tend to panic so easily and the Doctor trusted her. If she was seeing something horrifying, it was probably there, there surely was an explanation for it, and the explanation was probably not a fun one. Rose took a step back. The darkness was growing exponentially.

A swarm of nothingness engulfing the mountains and the ravine. Enclosing around her and when it took the Doctor she screamed. The darkness took that opportunity to jump on her filling her lungs through her mouth, and eyes and skin until she was filled with it and couldn’t breathe anymore.


	3. It wasn't a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **Rose finds out she is caught in a temporal loop**

Rose woke up with a small cry and a gasp. It took her some time to understand where she was because this was not where she was suppose to be. Was it? Had she been dreaming? Really? Because she was back in the same prison cell, back at the exact same place, in the exact same position she was this exact same morning, stuck under a pile of limbs, with a Doctor and Donna beside of her, snoring softly.

Was it that same dream again? It was the same darkness. Damp and suffocating that tasted like cinders and death seeping into her skin and bones. Her heart was beating hard against her ribs and her head was spinning. Rose took a deep breath and looked around. Everything was exactly as it was this morning. She was still in the cell at Felspoon's local police station and the light of morning was still shining between the locked window.

How could she be back here? What was going on? Then she remembered the Time Lord. If everything was as it was this morning, he should be watching her right now. Her eyes met his and he was indeed scrutinizing her. She bit her lip and held in some tears. she was going insane. Glasses dangling on the tip of his nose and sonic in hand, he mouthed, "'you alright?" Rose swallowed and looked up at the sealing. This was not happening. She was shaking now. She breathed deep and rubbed her eyes to wipe out the tears in them. "Hey," the Time Lord murmured when he arrived beside the bed. He was watching her, frowning with concern. "Come here."

He lend her a hand and she took it. But before she pulled on it to get up, the Doctor beside her cuddled closer, grabbed her right breast firmly, and rocked his hips against her. "Rose.." he mumbled in her ear. The Time Lord smiled at the situation but she didn't. This was not funny. This, happening again, the same way it did this morning, was just a proof that something was not right.

She couldn't be reliving everything that she just dreamed about, could she? She got up and joined the Doctor that was waiting for her. He saw right away that she was terrified. A lot more scared than she should be for a simple nightmare. "Rose what's the matter? Talk to me."

"Something's not right." She looked around the cell, then looked at him with a frown. She touched him. "You are really here. 'M not dreaming?"

"You're not dreaming, Rose." He answered hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, you would say that!" She said flippantly, trying to hide how distraught she was.

He understood where she was coming from and continued as he watched his other self sitting in the bed and rubbing his eyes. "Let's put the theory of you dreaming aside and tell me what's going on."

"I had a dream of this before. All of this. You and him and Donna. Waking up in this prison cell after a nightmare. Well, I think it was a dream.. but it felt real. Just like this." She touched him again. "I've been here before. This morning.. which is now.. I don't understand. I am from the future and I came back. I'm from the end of this same day." she frowned.

She's gone mad, that's what was happening. He nodded once. Acknowledging what she had just said. He knew Rose, he trusted her judgement. If she said something was wrong, then something was definitely wrong. "What if it wasn't a dream? Rose. I Felt it when you woke up. Something's wrong with your time lines." The part-human Doctor was up walking toward them. "Did I told you this? Did I told you about your time lines the first time around?" The Time Lord asked her.

"No." Rose frowned. "But I know you suspected something, I think. But you didn't tell me, no."

"What's happening?" The Doctor in blue felt the dark mood when he took Rose's hand.

"Think she might be caught in a temporal loop." The Time Lord rubbed the back of his neck. "How many times have you lived through this?"

"Once… I think… I am not sure. I had this strange sense of déjà vu since I came out of the Tardis. I think I am forgetting bits."

The part-human Doctor looked at his counterpart with worry. "It could be a helicoid amnemonic temporal loop."

Rose bit her lip. "What? What's a heli-monic temporal loop?" The time Lord traced a spiraling circle in the air with his finger a bit dismissively as he thought of something else. Rose could see his mind was going on miles a minute.

"She just remembers this once," the part-human Doctor continued. "That's good. The mnemonic feed is fresh she'll probably retain memory the next time she jumps."

"We need to find what's causing it first, it won't do any good if she remembers and we don't know what needs to be done to stop it."

The part-human Doctor shook his head and his jaw tightened. "We've seen our fair share of temporal loops in the past, Doctor. You can read them better than anyone. What do _you_ see?"

The Time Lord cleared his throat and Rose saw how distraught he was as he fixed her with an unfocused gaze, as if looking behind her, or all around her at once, or in another dimension all together. "It looks like an helicoid." The Time Lord pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to get his normal focus back. "But it's actually shifting into a catenoid." He swallowed thickly. "And it's getting near the focal point. We need to get out of here before she jumps again. I can't see what's causing it and I am sure it is not the first time I tell you all this, Rose, but it might be the last if we don't stop it right now."

Rose felt dread pooling in her belly. "What? Why?"

The part-human Doctor pulled her close to him and explained what the Time Lord meant while holding her tight. "The time loops are like knots, getting tighter and tighter together, like a spinning spiral. You must've gone through this moment a lot more than twice because you are very close to the center of it all."

Rose lifted her head and looked at him with pleading eyes. "What happens when I get to the center?"

The Doctor holding her looked at the other Doctor then swallowed when his gaze fell back on her. He laid a hand on her cheek and answered her question with reluctance. "We don't know what's causing the temporal loop. We need to find out about that first. Then we'll know what needs to be done." He caressed one of her fallen tears off with his thumb. "Everything will be okay, Rose. We'll get through this. I promise."

Rose nodded, trying her best to believe him. "We need to get out of here and bring you to the Tardis." The Time Lord said as he came closer and hugged both of them.

“How was it when you jumped?” Donna's soft interruption of their little moment made Rose recoil further in her Doctors' embrace. She didn't want to talk about that darkness.

"It wasn't fun, at all. I've been dreaming of that darkness for a while now. Maybe it wasn't a dream. A darkness, engulfing everything then I wake up in a panic because I can't breathe."

The Time Lord held her tighter. "It probably wasn't a dream, Rose. All just jumps you don't remember." She shivered. “Rose.“ The Time Lord looked worried and Rose didn’t like this. "How far away in your memory do remember having those nightmares?”

She shrugged, trying her best to make it seem as if it was nothing. “A while I guess.” She didn’t like what this conversation was implying. It was just a stupid nightmare, couldn’t they just leave it there? “Probably while I was dimension jumping.”

The Doctors looked at each other, concern written all over their face. “Rose.” The Time Lord lifted his hands toward her, stopping his fingers inches from her temples. “Can I?”


	4. A glitch in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (K)  
>  **The Doctors give Rose their last advises before she jumps again**

“It’s a wound in the space time continuum, usually caused by a traumatic event...” the Doctor in brown was telling Rose as he wiped the glue off her forehead and unstuck the small electrodes. Rose didn't let the Doctor look into her mind earlier, while they were in prison. It wasn't that she didn't trust him -or telepathy in general- it was because she didn't trust herself.

She didn't trust what was hidden inside her head. That darkness was scaring the crap out of her. The Time Lord respected her choice but they needed an answer one way or another, and the answer was hidden in her mind, hence the electrode and the heavy machinery once they got in the Tardis. She was now sitting on a chair in the Tardis’ med lab, getting unhooked from a strange contraption that was supposed to measure God knows what.

“But there was nothing traumatic about our trip in Felspoon.” Rose interrupted the Doctor’s explanation.

“I mean traumatic on the web of time, Rose. It could seem anodyne to you but still be important to the space time continuum. Not all fixed points in time are life shattering events.” Rose nodded and looked at Donna and the other Doctor who were trying to decipher the result of the test they just did. “Rose.” The Time Lord continued. This was important she really needed to understand these things before the temporal loop started again. She needed to know what to look out for and how to break the cycle before the loop collapsed at its center. “A time loop is usually caused by a glitch in time, a focal point that’s been disrupted, a fixed point in time that didn’t happen as planned.”

Rose frowned. “Wouldn’t Reapers appear if a fixed point in time gets disrupted?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No. Not in this case. It’s not a paradox, where someone intentionally comes back to change the past, it’s an involuntary choice that set out outcomes that wasn’t meant. It’s as if you were in a video game and you chose an action that actually wasn’t in the script. The universe doesn’t know how to cope so it retaliates by creating a pocket universe or a temporal loop to isolate the abnormalities.”

Rose frowned and remembered the pocket universe she was in a few days earlier, where the Doctor died and the universe couldn’t cope. She couldn’t either, to say the truth. She remembered how Donna had to die to break the cycle. How a small choice like turning right instead of left disrupted the whole continuum of the universe. She wondered if this time loop had something to do with what happened in the pocket universe.

"This just means that you've been doing the same thing, again and again. When the loop starts over and you jump again, you just need to choose another outcome along the way so you won't end up in this loop again."

Rose wiggled in her chair and wrung her hands together. "But how can I do that if I don't remember?"

The Time Lord smiled at her. "It's probably not the first time you ask me this question."

Rose still felt uneasy and wasn't ready to return his smile yet. "And what happens if I don't stop it?"

Rose saw the mood of the Time Lord darkened. "You don't have a lot of loops left. And when you'll get to the focal point, you'll just... disappear -on our point of view anyway. As for you, you'll probably end up in a time pocket. The chances of us finding you would be pretty null."

The part-human Doctor joined them and kneel before her, taking her hand. “A time loop can be artificially created. Do you think we could be dealing with someone with ill intentions?” He asked the Time Lord as he brought Rose's knuckles to his lips.

“Dunno. Could be an option. But, all the Time Lords are gone and I hope all the Daleks too. There is no one left with the kind of technology strong enough to disrupt Time at this length, and what would be their purpose?” The Doctor in brown rubbed his face with his hands vigorously then sighed as he pulled at fistful of his hair. He looked at Rose and seemed hesitant to explain. “There was a lot of temporal weapons during the war. Sending whole civilizations into oblivion, creating new ones.. trapping loved ones in all kinds of time loops, time pockets, creating temporal storms and temporal chaos. Whole solar systems so polluted with temporal static that they became inhospitable for any thing existing beneath the sixth dimension..” He rubbed his head and pulled on his ear, mercurial as ever when it came to memories of his past. It was actually the first time Rose heard him talk about the cruelty of his war. It broke her heart. How could a soul so filled with wonder live through something like that. He was out of it as fast as it came, though, and he smiled at her. “Probably not what we are dealing with here, though. What did the test say?”

“Nothing very conclusive. A few input that was higher or lower than average but not enough to be alarmed or to give us a clue on what is happening.” Rose sighed loudly and wiggled in her chair again. This was all fun to know but she still didn't feel as though she had the right tools to help her out after her next jump, especially since it was not the first time they tried this out and it clearly didn't work on their last attempts to break the time loop.

"Doctor?" Both Doctors looked at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Right." The Time Lord knelled before her, and lifted his hands to her face. "I am going to put a trigger in your mind. It will make you want to stay with me when I go to the market instead of following him to the floating mountain. That should do to break the loop." Rose felt uneasy but nodded. Let's hope this time it will work. As soon as the Doctor put his fingers on her temples, Rose went stiff, petrified by the fast growing cloud of darkness, that spread and grown like ominous tentacles around them.

The last thing she saw before she disappeared again was the Doctor's eyes. "Change your path, Rose! Choose another outcome!"

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> There will be a sequel to this story. It is presently being written. Come back soon!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
